HYDRA Herefordshire Facility
|tv series= Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''The Honeymoon'' *''All Roads Lead...}} The '''HYDRA Herefordshire Facility' was a HYDRA facility located in the English region of Herefordshire, where a notable part of Project Destroyer of Worlds was conducted. History Project Destroyer of Worlds The Particle Infusion Chamber designed in the framework of Project Destroyer of Worlds was built and used in the HYDRA Herefordshire Facility under the supervision of Daniel Whitehall and Wolfgang von Strucker. However, during the Destruction of HYDRA, facility was among the HYDRA bases which had been disclosed by Gideon Malick. As a result, the place was assaulted by the United States Air Force, who arrested the HYDRA operatives working there. The facility was abandoned, with the Particle Infusion Chamber still in it, and signs warning outsiders about nuclear hazards were put outside the premises to keep everyone far from it.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.17: The Honeymoon Reclaiming the Chamber patrol the HYDRA Herefordshire Facility]] Despite the abandonment and the fall of HYDRA, the Particle Infusion Chamber remained in the HYDRA Herefordshire Facility. Anton Ivanov, who was working under orders of HYDRA leader Hale and intended to use it, found the Chamber and was tasked with guarding the facility with a group of Sleeper Mechs. The HYDRA Herefordshire Facility was one of three locations identified by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Leo Fitz as a possible place to look for an unidentified HYDRA weapon Hale was looking for. As a result, Jemma Simmons set up an unsanctioned mission with Fitz and Yo-Yo Rodriguez to investigate the place. Upon arriving on site, they infiltrated the facility and discovered the presence of Ivanov and his Sleeper Mechs. and Yo-Yo Rodriguez fight in the facility]] The S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents made their way through the facility and eventually found the Particle Infusion Chamber. They destroyed the infuser, thus preventing anyone from using the Chamber, but were soon attacked by Ivanov's androids. As Rodriguez could not use her super-speed because it overloaded her new prosthetic arms, she was tasked with leaving the facility and call for backup. On her way out, she encountered Ivanov himself and, after a violent fight, eventually killed him. and Jemma Simmons fight the Sleeper Mechs]] Meanwhile, Fitz and Simmons remained in the Chamber's room, where they faced the Sleeper Mechs. As they were on the verge of losing the gunfight, the androids were deactivated due to Ivanov's dead. However, Fitz and Simmons were soon confronted by Ruby Hale and Werner von Strucker, who had also discovered the location of the Particle Infusion Chamber and intended to infuse Ruby with Gravitonium. Therefore, they forced Fitz and Simmons to repair the infuser they had destroyed. While they did, von Strucker found Ivanov's body and reactivated the Sleeper Mechs. prepares to be infused with Gravitonium]] Despite trying to play for time waiting for backup, Fitz and Simmons were forced to repair the infuser, enabling von Strucker to prepare the Particle Infusion Chamber for Ruby. Unbeknownst to them, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Daisy Johnson and Melinda May, accompanied by Ruby's mother Hale, were also in the facility to prevent Ruby from exposing herself to the Gravitonium. Nevertheless, they arrived too late and saw Ruby screaming in horror as she was infused with the element and von Strucker blamed Fitz and Simmons for the malfunctioning. manifests gravity manipulation abilities]] The infusion process was stopped by Fitz. Ruby, who had been infused with 8% of the Gravitonium, slowly flied out of the Chamber. She had gained gravity manipulation powers, but could not control them and accidentally killed von Strucker. Distraught by the voices of Franklin Hall and Ian Quinn constantly arguing in her mind, Ruby attacked Fitz and Simmons. Hale tried to calm her down, which enabled Fitz and Simmons to escape, but Ruby then attacked Quake. However, Quake and Hale progressively talked Ruby down. is murdered by Yo-Yo Rodriguez]] However, Rodriguez had also returned to the facility. Upon reaching the Chamber's room, she recognized Ruby as the one who had sliced her arms off during the Infiltration into St. Louis Aerospace Facility. Fueled with a desire of revenge, and knowing that Ruby could be the reason of the Destruction of Earth, Rodriguez used her superhuman speed to seize Ruby's Ring Blades and slit Ruby's throat with it, killing the newly empowered Ruby. As Quake blamed Rodriguez for her actions, the Gravitonium contained in Ruby's body unleashed a powerful outburst which knocked everyone out. When they regained consciousness, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents found out that Hale had escaped the facility.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.18: All Roads Lead... References Category:Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:HYDRA Facilities